Sunset on the Beach
by Agrofenlas
Summary: For those who enjoy smut, romance and erotica, this is a pairing on two original characters in the universe. It was written a while ago, but I've decided to upload it anyways.


Clara sat on the shore, staring out at the calm ocean. The tide had just gone out and the subtle waves washed in lowly surfs against the shore. She let her blue and grey gowns slip from her, revealing the short white tank underneath and her supple stomach. Playing with her blonde hair she rolled her fingers over the blue streaks as she slowly climbed out of her skirt, only her simple grey panties, and tank top covering her as the young Aventi frost mage gazed out into the distance with her silvery eyes.

A few minutes passed before a young man, no more then twenty came to sit beside her, sweeping back his brown hair as he slipped off his boots, rolling up his brown cotton pants. He sighed as he pulled his brown leather coat, the only thing covering his muscled chest, over himself. Glancing over he began to blush, his green eyes wondering to her unscared face as he traced the scars of war from his own visage.

"Its peaceful, isn't it, the sea." Asked Sven, the young rogue next to her.

Looking to him she put on a feint smile. "It's home, but you do not see beneath the waves, where the merfolk pillage our reefs. My land, my family, all casualties of raids."

Sven couldn't help but frown, and grasping her hand he held it tight. "But now we have this moment, alone. Where no one will bother us and our troubles should be of no worry."

With a genuine smile Clara hugged him. "Sven, I can't thank you for all you've done to me. I only want one last favor of you."

Looking to her he placed his hand on her shoulder. "I grew up in the slums and I know the pain of loss, for someone so close I'd do anything Clara."

Nearly muttering Clara could not seem to form a sentence. "Sven I want... You and I... All this time."

At that moment he knew what she was going to say, and he wanted to be with her to.

His lips came to hers and slowly her lowered her onto the sand, his voice but a whisper. "No more words, are you sure this is what you want though, Clara?"

Nodding with a heavy blush on both of there faces as the light waves started to roll in she put her arms around his neck. "Please, be gentle." She mewed into his ear, her voice a steady but almost frightened tone.

There on the sand they lay together, her hands sliding slowly down to his pants as she untied his breaches. His free hand ventured down to her panties, as she lifted her legs allowing him to gently slide them from her athletic thighs as they kissed.

She could feel his hands against her slit as she grasped his chubby shaft begin to stroke him until it was hard, his head only inches from her tightness. She was twenty-five and she had never had a man, she was untouched and as pure as the driven snow but as the sun set they would lay there, hand in hand as his throbbing member slowly made its way inside her wet hole. Sven's entire cock slowly prodded into her as they moaned, the feeling between them was a state of ecstasy in which they had never experienced, until finally a small pain through the pleasure shocked Clara.

Her hymen had been broken as Sven slowly began to rock his hips, the pain fading to pleasure and the little bits of blood dripping into the sand. "Sven, I... I love you." she gasped as felt her virginity being snatched under the cover of his jacket.

Sven moaned as he pressed inside, his pleasure rising and as he heard her say that she loved him he stared into her eyes. "I love you to." He muttered, barely comprehensible.

As she was ravished by his thick cock, both of them knowing it was their first time they couldn't help but fill the loan beach with low groans of pleasure.

His slow movements gave way to heavy breathing as he slid deep inside, his long, throbbing member feeling her pussy clamp against its wide shaft as he honey juices flowed around him, his own cum spilling in hot streams deep between he velvet lips as they moaned together in pure pleasure.

Before long the sun had set and the only thing that had marked where they lay had been washed away by the tide. But deep beneath the waves Clara and Sven lay sleeping in a cavern on a bed made of a giant clam shell, covered in fleece. She was curled in his chest, her arms wrapped around her and they slept.

~End~


End file.
